


I McFreakin' Love My Girlfriend!

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: !!!, Cute, Dates, F/F, Fluff, Food Fight, Funny, I SAW THIS PROMPT AND WAS LIKE... AMEDOT!!, McDonald's, Peridot being clueless about Earth, This fandom needs more amedot!!!, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Imagine your OTP goes to McDonald’s together for the first time, and Person A orders ice cream with their meal. Person A then proceeds to dip their fries (and optionally everything else) in the ice cream before eating them. Person B looks on in horror.(X)





	

This was a mistake. 

This was a  _huge_ mistake. 

Peridot watched her girlfriend eat all of her "Large Mack- who is "Mack"- and... okay so what if Amethyst looked absolutely adorable with food all over her chubby cheeks. 

What she was doing was still gross. 

"Amethyst why did you drag me all the way to this.. Mic-Donalds?" 

Amethyst opened her mouth to reply, showcasing her undigested large mack to Peridot's face, "To *smack* expose you *smack* *smack* to human *smack* culture." 

Peridot groaned. 

"If this is what humans like, then she wanted no part of it. 

She took in her surroundings with a pout. 

The air smelled humid and greasy, like the restaurant - if Peri could even call it that - hadn't been cleaned in years. There was a statue of a man wearing white face paint with a giant red smile. Peridot shrieked when she first saw him and Amethyst had to explain to her that it was just a statue of Ronald McDonald.

Peridot asked her what his purpose was- besides scaring customers away- and Amethyst chuckled saying that he was sort of like their mascot, and he helped sell food to children. 

_Ugh... The food._

The food was subpar at best. Peridot already didn't like chewing, or swallowing, or the process of *gulp* digesting said food, and the crap that they served at this place only made her not want to eat even _more_. 

Amethyst practically had to beg Peridot to order something, so she decided to keep it simple and ordered an "Ice Cream". However, the minute it was handed to her, she took one look at it and gave it to her girlfriend. 

Amethyst on the other hand had ordered two sandwiches, a drink, large fries, six cookies, PLUS she had Peridot's "Cone". 

So Peridot sat and watched Amethyst eat in a mixture of awe, disgust, and fondness. 

Amethyst had begun to dip her french fries into Peridot's vanilla ice cream cone. 

Peridot's face scrunched up. 

"Amethyst! That's gross!" 

Amethyst smirked, "No it's not babe, the salt mixed with the cream is yummy!" 

Peridot huffed and crossed her arms. She had her doubts. 

Amethyst slid a particularly long fry out the bag and dipped it carefully into the ice cream. She reached across the booth, bringing the fry directly in front of Peridot's face. 

"Here, try it Peri!" 

Peridot gasped. 

"Amethyst! Get that deep fried potato away from me!" 

Amethyst shapeshifted her arm, making it longer, so that she could bring the fry even closer to her Peridot's face. 

"Come on, 'dotty! You'll never know if you don't try it!" 

Peridot turned her nose up in the air and crossed her arms. 

Amethyst's arm slinked back to her side of the table and Peridot muttered, "I did not save the earth to be force fed crap food."

Because her face was turned away from Amethyst she missed her girlfriend aiming the fry directly on her cheek. That didn't stop her from feeling the slimy and cold fry concoction slam against her soft and clean cheek. 

Peridot shuddered as Amethyst chortled. 

"Ah-Ha! P-dot you look ridiculous!" 

Peridot slapped the fry off of her face and quickly grabbed a ketchup packet. 

While Amethyst was laughing, Peridot quickly tore it open, aimed, and fired. A long red string of Ketchup flew from the packet and landed directly on Amethyst's nose. 

Amethyst stopped laughing immediately and crossed her eyes to try to examine the full amount of damage. 

Peridot snickered at how stupid-ly adorable her girlfriend looked. 

Amethyst brought her gaze from her nose to the ketchup offender. 

"Oh, so are we doing this?" Amethyst asked, a smirk quickly growing on her face while Peridot's face drained of colour. 

"Doing what?" 

Amethyst grabbed the remains of her quarter pounder and threw it at Peridot's forehead. The burger slid down her face, leaving a trail of chopped onions and ketchup across her gem. 

Peridot growled then glared at Amethyst, " _Oh.. You're so on."_

\---

Peridot and Amethyst fought for a grand total of about 23 seconds before being asked to leave and to  _never_ come back. 

The two held hands as they walked back to the Temple. 

They were covered with various food stains and probably looked crazy and deranged. 

But anyone could see just how much they loved each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmfao, sorry for that ending. 
> 
> Hmu on tumblr - [oforlikelalune](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/) feel free to send me a prompt of fic request for Amedot! <33


End file.
